


Fanart: What Did You Just Do?

by mihoso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, Art, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Canon Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sakusa is there if you squint, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but it's subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihoso/pseuds/mihoso
Summary: Atsumu's previous relationship ended abruptly and it was hard for his partner to accept reality. He disturbed Atsumu a lot that he had to find someone who is willing to play pretend with him; Hinata because he is easy to deal with, he thought. Little did he know Hinata was beyond from his expectation. What did Brazil do to his little tangerine? (He didn't say he hates it btw)AtsuHina Exchange gift for rozymin.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: What Did You Just Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rozymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozymin/gifts).



> Prompt filled: Fake dating AU (it went north)
> 
> Thank you for the prompts and song recommendations. I enjoy the whole process (and also me getting invested in it, resulting in posting new pages daily before the date is due). I hope you like it!
> 
> There was one of your tweets that amused me and I couldn't sleep thinking of it. So I drew them in the last two pages. And AND I have something in my mind about the epilogue at the final page, if you want I can post the last four panels to you after creator reveal hehe

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
